Shijima Hibiki
Personality Shijima is a insane man who's soul purpose in life is to sow carnage and destruction across the world. He is a complete sociopath and possess some traits as a sadist. He believes killing is the ultimate expression of freedom and takes great pleasure in robbing someone of their life. When being offered a job Shijima is often approached by a third party out of fear that once the job is complete his former employeer would become his next target. While on a job Shijima toys with his opponent, prolonging their pain and suffering as long as possible, until he tires of their screams and ends the game. For some unknown reason he is under the impression that those around him are placed into existence to test and torment him. As such he despises authority figures and those who try and tell him what to do. He shows no hesitation or compassion when confronting a target, killing anyone who stands in his way. While not as strong as his urge to kill and spread chaos and death Shijima also has a varying degree of kleptomania. He usually steals objects or items off his target both as proof of a kill and as a trophy. Appearance His skin is rough, covered in bumps and nodes, and very thick. It was a black color but turned boned white in the right light. Shijima's head is small and round, he has no eye brows and what hair he does possess is thin black strands placed around the topside of his head. His face is pointed and wide with a wide mouth and thin purple lips with two rows of sharp pointed teeth. Shijima's nose is long and hooked, while his eyes were small with a deep blue and possessed a sharp drastic slant. Shijima's fingers and toes were long and flexible, with thick black claw-like fingernails. His legs and arms were slightly longer for his gaunt body and his posture appeared somewhat hunched. His common appearal was a set of robes, made of a thin but durable black material. The pants were long while the shift possessed no sleeves and appeared two sizes to large on him. His head gear consisted of a thin piece of cloth, the same material used for the rest of his wardrobe, the cloth is wrapped around his head with two identical strands running down on either side of his face. These strands can be made to wrap around his face and conceal his identity. Abilities Shijima is as ruthless as he is crazy when it comes to combat. While not as versed as a Medical ninja Shijima does possess a rudimentary amount of knowledge on the human anatomy. He is a master poison maker and in smart enough to dip his claw in a fresh batch of poison before every mission. He is immune to poisons, due to the regular amount he injects himself with daily under the understanding that it will make him stronger if it doesn't kill him first. Ninja Skills As a Genin Shijima's skill in Genjutsu is limited, so he refrains from using such techniques, outside the ones he already knows. His ability to perform Ninjutsu also appears to be limited. As an assassin for hire Shijima is exceptional at approaching his targets unseen and unheard. It is assumed he encountered a member of the Nara Clan from the Leaf Village and stole their secret techniques due to Shijima's ability to manipulate shadows. Though the Nara Clan is unable to travel freely through them, like Shijima. He is adept at crafting intangible copies of himself aswell as replacing his body when physically attacked. Before his departure from his village Shijima displayed exceptional skill in shurikenjutsu, which only improved further by the time he had become an assassin. He is able to employee several Kunai at once and hit multiple targets without fail. His precision is also translated into the throwing of his mechanical claw grafted onto what was formerly his left arm. Nature Transformation Shijima is a practioner of the Lightning nature chakra and while he knows few techniques, he has shown an amazing level of skill with the techniques he's familiar with. He is able to create clones from pure energy. As well as channel the lightning chakra through his claw to improve its cutting power and cause complete paralysis to those it cuts. Trivia At the end of his ninja carrier at Kumogakure he had completed 30 D-rank missions and 50 C-rank missions. * Shijima's favorite words are pain, suffering, death, kill, and stab. His least favorite word is friendship. * Shijima's favorite food is smoked veggies * One of Shijima's favorite hobbies is tracking and killing Shinobi. Quotes (to an opponent) You're blood will look lovely when its covering Shijima's claw. (to a target) Shijima wants your life. He wants the freedom and the pleasure it brings with it. Pleasure is the ultimate thing in this world, and only Shijima understands that a life is only good when it is taken and snuffed out before its time. Stats